Mama's Boy One Shot
by jessie 33
Summary: I do not own anything, just writing about one of my favourite shows, and one of my favourite couples on As the World Turns. Luke and Reid never got their happy ending, so I enjoy writing happy stories with them in it.


Mama's boy

Luke asked Reid over for a cup of coffee. He knew it was wrong because he has not fully broken off with Noah, but they were no longer together, but he knew until he came to terms with it, he should keep Reid as a friend only. Reid was tired of the games, but he thought Luke was real cool, and if he was only going to be a friend it would be fine, because there was only 3 people he felt like he could be himself around , and they were Luke , Jacob, and Katie. Luke had got Reid to confide in stuff he has not told anyone including Katie who he trusted more than anything. Luke was different, and he loved his silly little grin, and his puppy dog eyes, and his funny laugh, and his crazy hair that he would like to mess up every chance he could. He loved when they kissed, and he felt Luke tremble in his arms, and he knew Luke wanted him just as much as he wanted him.

Reid was sitting on the couch, and Luke brought the coffee, and sat beside Reid. He smiled as Reid tried to stay focused but his cologne, was driving Reid crazy, or was it that shampoo Luke used that smelled amazing. Reid felt like he was going to lose it, and he focused on his coffee, but that was the last thing he wanted, he wanted Luke to kiss him, and for them to make love all night but that was a fantasy that was not going to happen.

"Reid what is the matter your quiet, is something wrong"?

"No just tired, this coffee tastes like crap you know"

"You didn't just say that to me"?

"Yeah I should have brought coffee from Java, this really tastes like sludge"

"What is sludge Reid"?

"Not sure but this would describe it"

"You are to much Doc, you are rude sometimes, but your right it doesn't taste to great"

"Sorry if I hurt your feelings, I'm just honest, and I know I have to learn to keep my mouth shut"

"No you wouldn't be you if you were quiet"

"You like bad boys"

Luke smiled but his phone rang, but he said he would let it go to voice mail. Reid smiled as he put the coffee down, and the phone went to voice mail, and they heard Lily's voice.

"Luke I thought you would be there your Grandma said you were on the way home 1 hour ago. I hope your not eating out again, I left you some food in the fridge, and I put some in the freezer, all you have to do is put it in the oven, or microwave. I will come over Saturday to do your laundry, but I put your dry cleaning in the hall closet. Ethan , and Natalie want to see you this weekend, but I'm hoping you will be back with Noah by than. I hate that your letting Reid ruin any chance of you two working things out. He is to old for you Luke, and beside he is rude, and full of himself, and the only thing he has going for himself is his looks"

Luke jumped up but Reid grabbed his arm.

"Let her finish, I don't care what she says"

"I'm so sorry"

"Don't be but she thinks I'm cute, oh man I'm using that one against her the next time I see her"

Lily finished the message using some more words to describe Reid, making Reid look at Luke when the message ended.

"I can't believe her Reid she can be so rude"

"Well she didn't know I was here but she calls me rude, I never talk behind her back, and I wouldn't because she is your Mom. Why does she think Noah is so great, and can I ask you one thing without you getting all angry"?

"Of course"

Reid smiled, "Why do you let her do your laundry, and bring you casseroles Luke? You should grow up, and cut the apron strings or she will think she can dictate your life forever"

"She is my Mom she wants to think I still need her"

"Obviously you do"

"I do it to make her feel better, how can I tell her to stop"?

"Easy just say Mom stop, I'm a big boy now"

Luke smiled, "You love to be right don't you"?

"Well I just think you need your space"

"This is my place Reid, I haven't lived with my Parents for a while now"

"Maybe I should get going it is getting late"

"You said you don't have to work tomorrow"?

"I don't but I don't want to stay out to late, and wake Katie, and Jacob when I get home"

"Isn't Chris living with them now too"?

"Yes don't remind me" Reid smiled as Luke walked over, and touched his chest, and Reid stared into his eyes.

"Reid spend the night, I don't' want you to go home"

"You want me to stay Luke"?

"Yes, don't go"

"What about Noah"?

"Why do you have to bring him up every time, I told you it is complicated with him"

Reid walked close kissing Luke ever so lightly, and walked to the door, but turned.

"When you grow up, and make a choice call me Luke, but remember I will not wait forever". Reid walked out , and let the door shut leaving Luke staring at the empty door, and he knew that very moment what his choice was.

Luke ran out of his house, and yelled out Reid's name.

"Reid"

Reid stopped, and Luke ran over to him, and grabbed his arm.

"Luke I have to go"

"No I don't want you to go, I saw you walk through the door, and everything felt wrong, like I was letting the best thing to happen to me walk out of my life. I'm not wasting another moment Reid Oliver, I love you. I want the world to know , I'm mad about you. I know we will be a crazy couple, but I know we complete each other, and I know this is what is right, please stay Reid. I want you to move in with me, and from this day forward we will be a couple in every way, a couple in love should be"

"You really feel this way Luke, you want me, because I'm a hard man to live with"

Luke moved close, and whispered, "You are all I want Reid Oliver"

Reid smiled, as he touched Luke's shoulder, and whispered, "Lets go in, and start the rest of our life with a party"

"Who should we invite"?

"No one it will be a party for two". Luke smiled as Reid took his hand, and they went inside, but not before Reid said.

"Lets microwave one of Mom's dishes, and call her, and tell her the good news"

Luke smiled but he whispered "Sounds like a plan to me"


End file.
